


I've been waiting for this moment all my life

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Day 5, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: “I might just kiss you”This sentence has crossed Crowley’s mind many times in his long existence, and every single time it was because of Aziraphale.It has always being a constant in his mind, until he slips. And now Aziraphale knows.[Fictober 2019, Day 5]





	I've been waiting for this moment all my life

**Day 5: “I might just kiss you.”**

_ “I might just kiss you” _

This sentence has crossed Crowley’s mind many times in his long existence, and every single time it was because of Aziraphale.

He’s not sure, but maybe it was also what he thought the first time he talked to the angel, but it was a long long time ago. However, every time he thinks about their first encounter and how Aziraphale so selflessly gave away his flaming sword to protect humans, that is the only thing that comes to his mind.

At first, it was a passing thought, on some of their at first very rare encounters the angel would say something controversial, like _ “Let me tempt you” _, and there it was. That thought, and a strange warmth in the chest.

But as the centuries passed, as they met over and over again and created the Arrangement, that sentence conquered Crowley’s thoughts. Until it became the only thing he thought about when Aziraphale talked to him, even when the angel’s words were as sharp as a knife.

_ “Do you know what trouble I’d been in if they knew I’d been fraternising?” _

_ “You go too fast for me, Crowley” _

_ “There is no our side Crowley, not anymore. It’s over” _

There were, and still are, also times where the distance between thinking and talking thinned and he felt the sweet taste of release as the words formed in his mouth, but he was always fast enough to push them back deep inside. The amounts of alcohol consumed with Aziraphale also didn’t help, but with time he became an expert in redirecting his thoughts: every time he felt that warmth he started talking about stupid encounters, even some flirts he had. Everything that helped him distance himself from Aziraphale, from the feelings blossoming inside of him.

However, he soon learned that distancing himself didn't mean that those feelings would weaken or go away. Oh, no, on the contrary, they only grew. And the whole ‘We stopped Armageddon and also we didn’t die by our bosses’ hands so we are free’ didn’t help either. As he and Aziraphale started spending more and more time together, dining, drinking and sometimes even just talking or doing nothing together, his heart felt like it was on the verge of exploding.

It was, to be completely honest, kind of pathetic. Like, not only you get a crush on an angel, but it also lasts almost six thousand years? At some point a normal person would have given up, but not him. Not Anthony J. Crowley. God and all Hell know how much of a stubborn bastard he can be…

Nonetheless, after all his efforts to stay silent, the sentence that haunted him for centuries finally found its way out, during the most mundane and boring day they ever spent together.

It’s January and Crowley is sprawled on Aziraphale’s couch playing with his phone, as the angel reads. Being one of the coldest months of the year, he’s buried under various neatly knitted blankets, trying to find a way not to die from hypothermia. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Aziraphale stopping his reading to go in the back, but he doesn’t pay him much attention, focusing completely on winning the last level of this new strange game he downloaded. After a couple of minutes, Aziraphale returns with two steaming cups. He puts one on the little table near his armchair, then he sits at the edge of the couch, waiting for Crowley to stop the game.

“Dear, I see you’re still a bit cold so I made you some hot cocoa and I took the liberty to correct it with some whiskey since I know you don’t particularly enjoy these types of beverages. But they are excellent for this time of the year, so…” he says, gently handing the cup to Crowley.

The demon silently takes it. At this point, after millennia of being Aziraphale’s friend, he should be used to these gestures, this kindness; nonetheless, there are still some occasions where they catch him off guard.

As soon as he touches the cup, he feels the heat wash away some of his cold. He sighs happily.

“Honestly angel, I might just kiss you right now” he says.

However as soon as his mind catches up on his mouth, he freezes. He opens his mouth to find some excuse. Something, anything that can erase those words from the angel’s mind. What he says, though, are just meaningless sounds.

“No wait, I..ugh...I didn’t. It’s not like, ehm. Ngk”

He groans, frustrated.

Frustration that doesn’t last long, as he feels a pair of warm lips against his mouth. When realization kicks in, his frustration leaves space to confusion, then panic and in the end to the sweet, sweet realization that Aziraphale is kissing him.

Aziraphale is kissing _him_, Crowley.

The moment ends too soon for Crowley’s like and, as Aziraphale moves away a bit, his head follows the movement, trying to get closer to him. He hears the angel laugh. Slowly he opens his eyes, since with the shock he forgot his body could do that. The smile he sees on Aziraphale face almost blinds him.

“Oh, dear. I waited so long for you to say that” Aziraphale says a bit breathless. 

This time Crowley catches up faster. He miracles away the cup and he kisses Aziraphale again, sinking his hands in those beautiful blonde curls.

If he knew this would have been the result of talking, he'd have started asking for kisses much, much sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
